To Love a Bladebreaker
by Kaitou Kuro
Summary: Takes place after G Rev. A couple new girls show up and take interest in certain Bladebreakers.
1. Meetings and Drinking

Inu: I do not own Beyblade or the characters only my OC

**Kaitou: I do not own Beyblade or the characters only my OC.**

**Characters are not same age as on the show.**

**Tyson-17**

**Kai-19**

**Rei-18**

**Hilary-17**

**Summer (OC) – 17**

**Renee (OC)- 17**

**Max- 17**

**Emily- 17**

**Pairings-Kai Summer, Rei Hilary Future Max Emily and Tyson OC.**

**It was dark and Kai was walking around the city staring at his feet. Then all of a sudden something hit Kai and he fell over.**

**Kai:"What the hell"**

**Summer: "Sorry I wasn't paying much attention"**

**Kai: "I can tell"**

**Summer: "I'm new and I'm looking for Tyson Granger's house"**

**Kai:"Why Tyson"**

**Summer:"Oh you know him"**

**Kai:"Sadly"**

**Summer: "Tyson is my cousin"**

**Kai:"I'll take ya to the dummy's house" Kai led her to Tyson's house. They walked in and Tyson and Rei was drunker then hell.**

**Hilary: "HELP THEY'RE TRYING TO RAPE ME"**

**Kai:"WHO THE HELL SOLD THESE TWO ALCOHOL"**

**Hilary: "They used Hiro's ID"**

**Kai:"Dumbasses" Kai kept Tyson and Rei away from the girls and after awhile Tyson and Rei passed out.**

**Kai:"Finally" Kai pushed Tyson off the couch and sat down. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Summer sat down beside Kai. Hilary sat on the floor next to the passed out Rei. Kai decided to watch the fast and the furious. After a few minutes Summer and Hilary was sleeping. Summer had her head on Kai's shoulder and Hilary was cuddled up to Rei. Kai watched the whole movie and fell asleep during 2 fast 2 furious. The next day Kai was the first to wake up and he was lying on the couch with Summer on top of him. Kai looked on the floor and Tyson had a blanket over his head. Hilary had her arm around Rei and had her head on his chest. Kai went back to sleep and about 3 minutes later Summer woke up. Kai's arm was around her. She blushed and got up carefully. Kai woke up when she got off him.**

**Summer: "I'm sorry did I wake you"**

**Kai:"Yeah but I don't care" Kai looked at the clock and it read 9:00am. Kai got up and kicked Tyson.**

**Kai:"Wake up ya drunken monkey"**

**Tyson:"5 more minutes mommy" Kai kicked him harder and Tyson woke up.**

**Tyson: "My head is pounding"**

**Kai:"I wonder why" Hilary woke up soon after. She looked up and saw Rei. She blushed.**

**Tyson:"Damn I didn't have time to take a picture"**

**Hilary:"Hey Tyson want some eggs or maybe some toast"**

**Tyson: "I think I'm gonna puke"**

**Hilary: "After that want some Bacon" Tyson ran to the bathroom. Rei woke up after Kai accidentally stepped on him.**

**Rei:"That hurt"**

**Kai:"Don't you have a headache"**

**Rei:"No since I'm nekojin I don't get hangovers" Tyson came back into the room.**

**Tyson: "Lucky you"**

**Kaitou: riiiight anyways. Review and you are a girl you get a kiss if you're a guy you get a cookie. So review!**


	2. Amusement Park

Inu: I do not own Beyblade or any characters

**Kaitou: I do not own Beyblade or any characters.**

**Kai: Too bad**

**Kaitou: --**

**Kai was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed thinking of something to do. Summer was sitting beside him. Hilary was sitting by Rei on the floor and Tyson was throwing a ball against a wall.**

**Kai:"We could go to an amusement park"**

**Summer:"Sounds fun"**

**Hilary:"Yeah it does"**

**Kai:"OK then lets go" They all got in Tyson's car and drove to the amusement park. When they got there Tyson went to the water park. Rei and Hilary went to where the roller coasters are and Kai and Summer went to the arcade.**

**Tyson**

**Tyson was going down water slides and when in line he met this girl.**

**Tyson:"Hi"**

**Renee:"Hi"**

**Tyson:"So you like water slides"**

**Renee:"Yeah I love water slides"**

**Tyson:"How old are ya"**

**Renee:"17 and u"**

**Tyson:"I'm 17 too"**

**Renee:"I'm Renee whats your name"**

**Tyson:"I'm Tyson" The went down the water slide together. Then after going down 2 more times they changed their clothes.**

**Tyson:"I wonder where the others are"**

**Renee:"Others?"**

**Tyson:"I came with my friends"**

**Renee:"Oh I came alone"**

**Tyson:"Wanna meet my friends?"**

**Renee:"Sure" they started towards the roller coasters.**

**Rei and Hilary**

**They were on a roller coaster called the whirlwind. Hilary acted like she was scared (even though she wasn't) Rei put his arm around her because he actually thought she was scared. Rei was stareing at her. She looked at him and they kissed. Tyson and Renee came up to the whirlwind and Tyson spotted Rei and Hilary kissing. Tyson pointed at them.**

**Tyson:"Theres 2 of them"**

**Renee:"They're a couple?"**

**Tyson:"They are now" Rei and Hilary got off and spotted Tyson. They walked up to him.**

**Rei:"Whos your girlfriend Tyson"**

**Tyson:"Shes not my girlfriend"**

**Renee:"Yet"**

**Tyson:"YET!?" Hilary and Renee giggled.**

**Rei:"Wheres Kai and Summer"**

**Hilary:"Summer said they were going to the arcade. They all walked toward the arcade.**

**Kai and Summer**

**Kai:"I can't believe you beet me at 3 games"**

**Summer:"Awwwwwwww you sad I got prizes and you didn't"**

**Kai:"No"**

**Summer:"Yes you are I'll give you a prize" She kissed him. Rei, Hilary, Tyson, and Renee walked up when they were kissing.**

**Renee:"How cute" They stopped kissing and looked up. They both blushed.**

**Tyson:"OMG KAI IS BLUSHING ITS THE END OF THE WORLD" Hilary, Rei, Renee, and Summer laughed. Kai smacked Tyson upside the head.**

**Tyson:"OW"**

**Kai:"Shut the hell up" They spent all day in the amusement park. Then they stayed the night in a hotel near the park.**

Kaitou: Well yea…anyways

**Mariah: purrs **

**Kaitou: right.. remember if you're a girl you get a kiss for reviewing and if you're a guy you get a cookie…I need ideas too while you're at it.**


	3. Night in the Hotel

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Kaitou: I do not own Beyblade or any chars only my Ocs and the storyline here.

Tyson: You wish you owned me

Kaitou: uh no

Mariah: what about me?

Kaitou: wouldn't mind it as much

Mariah:

At the hotel they got 2 rooms with 3 beds in each. 1 room was for the boys the other was for the girls. At about 10:00pm the girls was making noise.

**Tyson: "I wonder what they're doing"**

**Rei:"Why don't you go see"**

**Tyson: "I'll call you guys if I need backup" Tyson walked to the girls room and knocked on the door.**

**Renee: "Who is it"**

**Tyson: "Its Tyson" they open the door and pulls Tyson in.**

**Tyson: "WHAT THE HELL" They tie him to a chair.**

**Hilary: "This'll be fun"**

**Tyson: "HELP" They started putting makeup on him. An hour later they let him go. He walked in his room.**

**Rei:"What the hell happened to you"**

**Kai:"I think he got into a fight with a makeup case"**

**Tyson:"Shutup" he went into the bathroom and washed the makeup off. The girls came to the boys room. Tyson came out of the bathroom saw them and jumped under the bed.**

**Renee: "We're sorry Tyson"**

**Tyson: "No you're not" Renee goes under the bed with him. After about 15 minutes Rei looked under the bed.**

**Rei:"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW"**

**Tyson: "What its against the law to have sex" Rei moved away from the bed. He sat in a chair with Hilary on his lap. Kai and Summer was lying in 1 of the beds. Tyson and Renee came out awhile later. Kai and Summer was snuggled up sleeping and Rei and Hilary was watching a movie. Renee and Tyson lies down on Tyson's bed. After about 5 minutes they were sleeping. Rei and Hilary fell asleep in the chair.**

**Kaitou: R and R people. Whoever does gets a kiss if they're a girl…and if you're a guy…you get a cookie!**


	4. Old Friends

Disclaimer and shit

**Disclaimer and shit.. I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters only the OC and the storyline in this fic…**

Kaitou: Goddamn that gets old

**Tyson: So stop doing it**

Kaitou: You want me sued? .

**Tyson: Oh no sorry ' Tyson's Mind: GODDAMN HE NOTICED**

**Rei: I'm a practicing lawyer**

**Kaitou: thank god**

**Hilary: blinks wth is going on**

**Kaitou: messed up shit**

**Kai: …**

**Kaitou: on to the chapter **

**The next day they awoke to the sound of people running around in the hallway. Kai got up annoyed and opened the door. He tiredly glanced out and noticed blonde and red hair. **

**Kai: "Max..?"**

**Max: "Kai what are you doing here?"**

**Kai: "Trying to sleep.."**

**Max: "Oh sorry about that" Max grinned while scratching the back of his head.**

**Emily: "Hey Kai!"**

**Kai: "What's she doing here?"**

**Max: "Well uh you see…"**

**Kai: "You're going out?"**

**Max: "Yeah.." Tyson heard Max's voice and woke up. He glanced towards the door and saw him.**

**Tyson: "Max Buddy!" Tyson ran to the door and pushed Kai out of the way. Kai went back to the bed and climbed in very annoyed.**

**Max: "Hey Tyson!"**

**Tyson: "Hey what're you doing here?"**

**Max: "Just having a good time with Emily." Tyson then noticed her.**

**Tyson: "Oh hey Emily didn't notice you."**

**Emily: "Oh gee thanks Tyson" she sweat dropped. Tyson grinned.**

**Tyson: "Sorry about that."**

**Emily: "No problem." Tyson then stepped aside and let them in. Max and Emily stepped in the room and looked around. They noticed Summer and Renee and looked curious.**

**Max: "Who are they?"**

**Tyson: "Oh well Summer over there is Kai's new woman and Renee is my sex slave."**

**Renee: "I am not your sex slave Tyson."**

**Tyson: "I didn't know you were awake."**

**Renee: "You're my sex slave." Tyson grinned.**

**Max: "Well nice to meet you. I'm Max and this is Emily."**

**Emily: "Nice to meet you."**

**Renee: "Nice to meet you both." **

**Kaitou: Short Chapter I know but its what I'm best at.**

**Tyson: You should fix that.**

**Kaitou: oh I know I know**

**Mariah: Kaitou-Kun since I can't be with Rei I want youu.**

**Kaitou: Ummm…right…anyway read and review…backs away slowly and remember…R and R people. Whoever does gets a kiss if they're a girl…and if you're a guy…you get a cookie!**


	5. Beach

Kaitou: I do not own Beyblade or any chars only my Ocs and the storyline in this fic

**Kaitou: I do not own Beyblade or any chars only my Ocs and the storyline in this fic.**

**Mariah: You totally want to own me though right?**

**Kaitou: …Don't make any of my fangirls jealous now Mariah.**

**Mariah: HA what fangirls.**

**Kaitou: TT**

**After sitting around and talking about old times for a bit (after Kai and Summer decided to get up). They all decided to grab some breakfast and head for the beach. They stopped at a diner to eat and then were on their way. (A.N. Sorry but I didn't feel like describing what they were eating…felt it was a waste of time. sorry) They got to the beach and went into the huts to change. (A.N. Don't know what they are called.) The girls came out wearing different colored and designed bikinis. (A.N. I love bikinis sooo yea.) The guys came out wearing different colored and designed trunks. (A.N. Didn't feel like describing again XD Sorry!) They were all hanging around playing in the sand rather then swimming. Then it happened. A guy whistled at Hilary. **

**Guy: "Hey Sexy take it off!" **

**Rei: "Hey go find your own girl…or by the look of you guy."**

**Guy: "You little freak." They guy came up to Rei and pushed him.**

**Rei: "Don't you ever touch me" Kai got in front of Rei. **

**Kai: "I suggest you turn the other way and mind your own business before you get hurt." **

**Guy: "You threatening me you Blue Haired punk?"**

**Kai: "This is your last chance." The Guy swung at Kai but Kai ducked and the Guy hit Rei. Rei fell to the ground and glared at Kai. **

**Rei: "Kai you idiot you made him hit me!!" **

**Kai: "Hn." Kai kneed the guy in the stomach then elbowed him in the face then kicked him in the back of the legs and finished him off by kneeing him in the face. The guy fell over out cold.**

**Kai: "I warned you" **

**Kaitou: I can't go one fic without writing a fight scene. I love fights especially over girls. And yes I do over react exactly like that if anyone messes with my girl ..**

**Mariah: What girl?**

**Kaitou: Mariah . go annoy someone else…just because I don't have a girl atm doesn't mean you can pick on me.**

**Mariah: yes it does**

**Kaitou: GET! You aren't even in this fic!**

**Mariah: walks away sadly **

**Kaitou: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…sigh R and R People…you know what you get by now.**


	6. The Sign

Kaitou: I don't own Beyblade or the chars yada yada

**Kaitou: I don't own Beyblade or the chars yada yada. **

**Mariah: (cries) I hate you Kaitou!**

**Kaitou: I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…**

**Mariah: well you did!**

**Rei: Just give up now man.**

**Kaitou: I think I will**

**They all walked back to the hotel room after the incident. Rei's jaw was beginning to bruise and he was still glaring daggers at Kai. **

**Rei: "I can't believe you made him hit me!!"**

**Kai: "I could've let him beat the hell out of you."**

**Rei: "He wouldn't have won…besides that wasn't your battle."**

**Kai: "I made it my battle." Kai noticed a sign and walked over to it. He read it aloud.**

**Kai: "Beyblading tournament this Saturday at the arena. Special guest team will be there."**

**Tyson: "Today is Saturday!"**

**Kai: "No shit.."**

**Tyson: "So Mr. Team Leader are we going to go to it?"**

**Kai: "I want to see who this special guest team is so of course."**

**Max and Rei: "Alright!" They all headed towards to the arena to face the Teams that awaited.**

**Kaitou: well so yea..there you have it another very short chapter but its what I'm best at…my ideas come to me short that's why I make short chapters but I'm trying to make MORE of the chapters so it all ends up good in the end. I will try to make chapters longer in the future.**

**Tyson: I didn't think you'd ever shut up.**

**Kaitou: (sweatdrops) Hey Tyson…Bubba**

**Tyson: (screams) NO BUBBA NO!!**

**Kai, Rei and Max: w..t..h**

**Kaitou: AHAHAHAHA…don't ask.**


	7. Qualifiers

Kaitou: well yea you know the drill I don't own Beyblade or the chars ect ectKaitou: well yea you know the drill I don't own Beyblade or the chars ect ect

**Rei: He never said he did so if you think he did take it up with me..His lawyer.**

**Kaitou: Ahahahahaha**

**Tyson: Dammit Rei **

**Kaitou: Oh and don't use any of my chars or Original Bitbeasts without my permission. Just ask and I'll gladly give you permission. Depending on who you are. **

**Chapter 7- The Qualifier**

**They arrived at the arena to see many different faces and teams. They went to the sign up sheet and signed their team up. The Bladebreakers then moved to the locker rooms to get ready while all the girls found nice seats. They watched the TV in the locker room to watch the matches. There were only 8 teams that signed up and each team had to win a qualifying round so basically when the real tournament starts there will only be 4 teams left. So far there had been 2 matches. The teams that are moving on so far are the ****Dream Killers and the Silent Assassins. The Bladebreakers match is next and they will be facing ****Team** **Slayer. The battles consist of only one match winner take the tournament spot. For their match the Bladebreakers chose Rei. Team Slayer chose a 15 year old by the name of Lige. They stepped up to the dish ready for the match. **

**Announcer: "Lige has a bitbeast by the name of Dracari. Dracari is a snake type bitbeast with a lethal poisonous bite called venom strike. And Rei has a bitbeast by the name of Driger. Driger is a tiger bitbeast with a lightning fast attack called Tiger Claw." They waited for the countdown to end and sent their beyblades into the dish. Lige started it off early calling Dracari right away.**

**Lige: "Dracari..come and destroy the tiger!" The bitchip on Lige's blade glowed and a huge black snake appeared. **

**Rei: "Driger time to come out and finish this!" Rei's bitchip glowed in the same manner and out came a huge white tiger. **

**Lige: "Dracari Venom strike!!" Dracari flew at Driger swiftly and Driger moved just in time to get out of the way. **

**Rei: 'Go Driger! Finish it. Tiger Claw Attack!!" Driger hit Dracari with so much speed and force it went flying out of the dish. **

**Announcer: "And here is the winner Rei!!" Everyone applauded loudly.**

**Announcer: "The Bladebreakers advance in the tournament!"**

**Kaitou: Well I hope you liked the qualifying round to the tournament. I'm not very good at describing things like that so yea.**

**Rei: At least I won.**

**Kaitou: Yup..Couldn't let you guys lose in the qualifying match I mean geez.**

**Rei: Thanks.**

**Kai: You wouldn't need the author's help if you trained more.**

**Rei: You're a party pooper Kai.**

**Kai: Hn**

**Kaitou: right…Read and Review!**


End file.
